


Dream

by sexmurderparty



Series: Are You Happy? [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, I don't know how else to tag this, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmurderparty/pseuds/sexmurderparty
Summary: It's wrong to have a dream about fucking someone else right after you just fucked your boyfriend, isn't it?





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> nothing overly explicit yet kiddos just implications

It's wrong, she thinks, waking up in a cold sweat and running her hands through her hair, tugging harshly as if to pull the thoughts out of her mind. She looks over at Stuart, sleeping soundly, probably because of sleeping pills he took after she passed out. 

It's not that she didn't love Stuart, really. She did. A lot, in fact. But this is different, she thinks. This is pure, utter, unadulterated lust.

It makes her hate herself.

These dreams had started about a day or so after she met Murdoc. And if she was being honest, it makes her wish they'd never met to begin with. Maybe if she hadn't agreed to be the band's guitarist, she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, trying to figure out what it is she actually _wanted._ She could be home, in Manchester, in her shitty apartment with her shitty life, and if she could go back knowing what she knows now, she'd leap at the opportunity. Anything to get rid of this feeling of selfishness, of self-loathing, of being a complete failure of a girlfriend. She looks at Stuart again, reaching over and gently playing with his hair, as if that'll give her some epiphany that she actually _does_ hate Murdoc and all of this lusting after him is one big joke by the universe, some test of faith, what the fuck ever.

The epiphany never comes.

She sighs, letting her hand drop and laying back down. She rolls over and faces away from Stuart, not really wanting to look at him anymore. It'd just make her feel worse.

After a while, she relaxes. Dreams don't mean anything, right? They're just projections of worries and subconscious desires. They don't mean that you'd actually do anything, right?

But then again...

It's wrong to have a dream about fucking someone else right after you just fucked your boyfriend, isn't it?


End file.
